Irresistible : Scott x Jackson
by Jannasaur
Summary: Jackson's pulled into a night of heated passion by notorious enemy - Scott McCall. What nobody knows is, under all that envy and hatred between the two beings there lies pent-up sexual frustration just begging to be unleashed! And tonight it will. Rated M for PWP, Yaoi and Smut


**WARNING; MATURE ADULT CONTENT. CONTAINS; YAOI (MALE/MALE), SMUT AND SODOMY. BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY.**

Author: Jannasaur

Genre(s): Romance / Supernatural

Fandom: Teen Wolf (2011)  
Characters (pairing): Jackson Whittemore x Scott McCall

Summary:  
Jackson's pulled into a night of heated passion by notorious enemy - Scott McCall. What nobody knows is, under all that envy and hatred between the two beings there lies pent-up sexual frustration just begging to be unleashed! And tonight it will...

Disclaimer; I don't own Teen Wolf, nor its characters. All rights belong to the respectful owners. I make no money from this; it is purely fan-made for my own perverted reasons...

Warning; Rated M for Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Slash, Male/Male, Smut, Oral and Sodomy. [_If you don't like gay sex, then don't read this, it's not for you._]

**WARNING; MATURE ADULT CONTENT. CONTAINS; YAOI (MALE/MALE), SMUT AND SODOMY. BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY.**

* * *

Irresistible:

Part I

* * *

Stepping in from the cold, the darker haired male of the two slowly peels the woolly scarf wrapped around his neck, off. He whips it off in such a gentle manner it makes the lighter, brunette's knees buckle just a bit, as he imagines those long fingers whipping away something else.

A sly, yet seductive smile creeps over the other male's lips as he places the scarf on a nearby peg, before he turns to his companion stood in the door-way, wearing an expression that could only be described as 'awe'. He can sense the pent-up desire of his counter-part, and can taste the lust that becomes of him.

"You want help with that?" He asks. The way he says it is so mocking towards the lighter haired male, that his grey-ish – blue eyes threaten to bulge out of his head with anger. But then again, they both know how turned on the other gets when Jackson's fuming, mad with anger and a hard-on stuffed under his pants.

Jackson throws a smirk in response to Scott, and lets his eyes take in the image of the other male nearing his body as his cold and large hands grasp at the buckle on his leather belt. Scott's fingers fumble with the belt a bit, but Jackson knows it's done to tease him. The longer Scott makes him wait, the needier this horny little bitch will get. Scott knows how impatient his sandy-haired hunk is, thus it turns him on knowing how pissed off he's made that beautiful bastard with all his teasing.

Scott lowers his gaze to the regions below Jackson's wonderfully sculpted torso, and bites his lip in a tempting manner. The subtle movement doesn't go unnoticed, for its seductive small movement causes Jackson to suddenly take a gulp of air and hold his breath. He can feel his dick getting hot and the pressure under his tight jeans beginning to rise, yet all he can do is pray to God that Scott fucks him real good after all the teasing he's had to endure.

"Too slow for you...?" Scott adds, as if he's reading Jackson's now dizzy mind. His warm coffee brown gaze doesn't connect with Jackson's now dusty and fixated stare upon his counter-part's russet features, as he starts to feel the uncomfortable swelling of a desperate need to be released.

Jackson wants to whimper and to moan, anything he can do in order to get Scott to hurry the Hell up. Yet all he can feel are Scott's cold knuckles gently brushing past the ripples of goose-bumps that tickle the flesh of his lower abdomen.

Licking his lips once again, is done in order to further taunt the light haired male stood before him with his legs turning to jelly. Scott slowly clicks open the buckle to Jackson's belt as it becomes loose at the male's waist, before attempting to remove the tight fabric that smothers Jackson's heated flesh. Scott's fingers curl at the other male's hips as he begins to peel down the rough fabric of his tight jeans at a deliberate snail-like pace, causing a very desperate and erotic moan of growing passion burst forth from Jackson's lungs. The sudden moan of desire startles the tanned male as he gracefully falls to his knees, peering up at him through dark lashes.

"F – fuck you, Scott!" Jackson stutters through a damp and heated moan. "My dick is going to fucking swell up down there if you make me wait any longer." He gently stumbles back just a bit, pressing his head against the smooth texture of the wall in Scott's hallway in order to aid his balance as he begins to exhale deeply.

Scott toots with a sly grin slapped across his beautiful face, and then adds, "Patience is a virtue."

All this does is irritate the other male even more, as he responds with very straight-forward, "fuck you," in response.

"No, fuck_ me_ is what you should be saying, because that's what I'm going to do to you, Whittemore. – I'm going to fuck you so good and hard, you'll be screaming for more."

But before his mouth has the chance to spit out some cocky, and probably lame come-back at his olive skinned team-mate, the bastard's mouth is suddenly – but not any less deliciously – wrapped around his hard and pulsating cock.

"Ahh – fuck, Scott!" Jackson moans out aloud.

Scott's warm and wet mouth swallows Jackson's arousal entirely, so much he can swear that god-damn hungry wolf is almost to the point of devouring him to the base of his member, with the tip of his nose only a mere few centimetres away from burying itself into the patch of perfectly trimmed buttered-toast hairs that are nestled just above Jackson's throbbing member.

Stood up and leaning against the wall, Jackson's fingers delicately tremble as they hover over perfect midnight brown waves of hair, not knowing if he should gently run his fingers through those untamed kinks of silk, or to violently entangle his fist into it and push his rod of incalescence into the damp cavern that lies between Scott's adiaphoretic lips.

Going with what his instincts are telling him – more like what his horny dick is telling him to do – Jackson slowly settles his fingers into the strands of silky dark hair, gently curling his hand into a fist to grip the hair in order to incite Scott's mouth further onto his man-hood. As the other male's mouth is drawn in deeper onto Jackson's burning arousal, a soft cry escapes his lips. His back arches off the hard surface of the wall he leans on, and his trembling hips buck forth in unreserved excitement.

While Jackson's thighs quiver, and his pelvis begins to thrust deeper into the heated cavern of Scott's fuck-able wet mouth, he too can feel himself beginning to heighten in heat and strength. He places both of his rugged hands against Jackson's pale thighs, which are damp and heavily scented with the liquid of his arousal. As Scott propels his lips back and forth along the base of his lighter-haired companion's shaft dripping with pre-cum, he can hear Jackson's unsettles breathing and satisfied moans with the occasional husky whisper of Scott's name thrown into the air.

Scott allows his mouth to slide along the heated member situated between his watery lips, which now hold the salty texture of Jackson's frustration. He can feel the heat and racing pulse of which is pumped within the bitter-sweet taste of flesh within his mouth. He loves the feeling and taste of Jackson deep in his mouth, and loves how he could feel the build up in pressure that arises from within the confines of the other's solid shaft as it's about to ejaculate all that's been awaiting to be released from real good sucking.

Seconds away from releasing himself inside of Scott's mouth, the tanned male quickly pulls away from a still very hard and very frustrated hard-on, as it twitches with the annoyance of being interrupted during the great finale.

Gasping for air and feeling a little resentful at Scott for his sudden departure, Jackson peers down with furrowed brows and an unhappy pout at the male below him, still on his knees with a sly smirk stretching his glossy lips.

"W – w - wh – wh – what gives?" He asks, stuttering with a raspy voice still seeking oxygen.

Scott slowly gets back up and onto his feet, observing Jackson as he does. Both of his large hands are clasped against the wall in an attempt to support his balance, his lips are wet and gently drifted apart as he lets out small, yet harsh exhales of breath. His brows are knotted, and his eyes glazed over with lust, while his jumper rides up his toned stomach with his beautiful pale hips still jutting out with an amazing view in-between.

"Fuck," Scott mumbles to himself, licking his lips as he continues to gape at the sight before him. "It's my turn now."

Jackson squints his eyes at Scott attempting to convey his familiar cold glare as the tanned male begins to undo his own jeans, but as the button is popped open and reveals a glimpse of solid flesh hidden behinds tight black boxers, his eyes are clouded over with nothing but sexual desire and a taste for hot flesh in his mouth.

The crazy look of desire emitting from those beautiful blue eyes that scream to be fucked makes Scott's body blaze over with torrid heat, licking his lips as he takes in all the explosive tastes of his team-mates sexual release.

"On your knees now... Bitch." Scott orders. Though the demand is rather playful, and completely derived from the heat of the moment, he can't help but feel extremely turned on by the idea of Jackson falling completely submissive to all of his sexy ideas and desires.

He places a strong and heavy hand firmly onto Jackson's left shoulder, urging the male to kneel before him.

With his own jeans still hanging low at his knees, Jackson drops to the floor in an instant, already falling bitch to Scott's orders. He gazes up at the olive-skinned male with his plump pink lips wide open as he takes Scott's member into one hand, while sliding his other hand between his legs in order to attend to his arousal that was left untreated by the other male.

"That's good," Scott says in a sweet tone, praising his counterpart while running one hand through Jackson's hair before he gently leans forward to whisper; "Now suck."

**To be continued...**

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this, please review and favourite, letting me know what you thought! Was this a little too pervy? Or is this kind of pervy good? Let me know in a review, because I kind of like writing smut like this, and might do more of it. Thank you! :)


End file.
